


[土+一]猫

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある土御门元春+一方通行是cb不是cp毕竟朋友之妻ry在梳理原作的同时进行了一点造谣
Relationships: Accelerator & Tsuchimikado Motoharu
Kudos: 2





	[土+一]猫

虽然日常说着奇妙猫语的人是自己，躺在眼前的这位却更加像是一只猫。

略微卷曲的短发，纤长瘦削的肢体，本应洁白的肌肤上遍布着青紫，白基调的衣着沾染了泥土和血污，就像是在马路上横冲直撞而被卷入车轮的野猫。但土御门知道，这只看似未被驯服的野猫其实是有主人的。在他纤细的脖颈上，原本有一个漆黑的项圈。因项圈被取走维护，而显得安静而温顺。

他躺在地下基地的某间病房的床上，呼吸平稳，但并没在睡。时而眨一下半睁的眼睛，赤红的双眸如窖藏的红酒般沉静，在那潭红色的死水中倒映出土御门的身影。

他并不认识土御门，现在的他也无法认识土御门。

“就不能洗干净再放这儿么？”

没有听众，土御门无处发泄对暗部上下层粗枝大叶的处理方式的不满。

可能是嘴角的淤青肿胀，令他的嘴巴难以闭合，加上侧卧着，不久有口水开始从嘴角溢出。

土御门忍不住伸出食指，揩了那串液体，塞回微张的嘴里。

随后便感到手指被门牙咬住了。

“亚雷斯塔那家伙，是想让我过劳死喵……”

1

作为学园都市、英国清教、以及难以胜数的其他机构的多重间谍，作为统括理事长亚雷斯塔的代理人，土御门元春奔走于科学与魔法之间，同时还肩负着监控“幻想杀手”的任务。

这一描述适用于9月30日之前。9月30日之后，土御门需要重点监控的人物又增加了一位。

学园都市二百三十万人里仅有七人的超能力者（LEVEL 5）之中稳居第一的一方通行，在9月30日之后被配属到了暗部组织“GROUP”。GROUP不存在名义上的LEADER，而土御门作为GROUP成员间的调解人，实际上承担了大部分LEADER的职责。

这就是劳碌命吧。

深居无窗大楼的统括理事长传达的指令是“教育”，并称土御门是“适合的人选”。

一介无能力者（LEVEL 0）要拿什么去“教育”超能力者（LEVEL 5），我又不是阿上。

土御门在内心里吐槽。

“合适的人选”……莫非是指不仰仗原有的能力去战斗的方法？在这一点上土御门倒是自认与一方通行处于相似的境遇。

高阶魔法师因接受超能力开发而无法使用魔法——严格来说可以使用但副作用巨大，可能是内出血也可能当场死亡，因此不能随便使用；最强超能力者因脑损伤而无法使用能力——在透过项圈上的装置获得演算辅助的情况下最多可以使用15分钟，暗部技术班正在努力延长这一时限，一旦耗光电力就会连思考和行动能力都失去，因此不能随便使用。

土御门自身是如何应对“无法使用原有的能力”这个问题的呢。

首先是体术。

在某高中宿舍内安置了一套健身设备的土御门从未疏于锻炼，学园都市的大街小巷也给他提供了充分的实战场地，不用能力不用魔法，凭借体术土御门也能飞檐走壁。但是这在一方通行身上显然行不通，不说他现在必须依靠拐杖才能走路，即便大脑还完好无损，过于依赖能力从未锻炼过的瘦弱身体也跟“体术”二字完全不搭边。

其次是枪械。

土御门叹了口气。比起体术这还算靠点谱。便让GROUP的下层人员准备好给一方通行挑选试用的枪支，并叮嘱在其中混入学园都市开发的恶趣味产品，供女性和儿童使用的轻型小手枪。

2

据说猫有九条命。

0930事件过后仅仅三天，土御门强忍事件带来的内伤装作没事人一样去上课，在同一事件中被揍得鼻青脸肿的一方通行已经真的像没事人一样了。脏污了的白发已然洗净，脸也恢复如婴孩般光滑白嫩，一丁点损伤痕迹都没有了。

并且据海原报告一方通行已经神速掌握了射击技巧，百发百中，虽然还没有选到趁手的枪。

学园都市的第一名果然在各方面都是天才。（除了体术。）

“……多给人神经质、易怒、不喜欢身体接触等印象。调查结果显示性格纤细的个体占多数……一说由于具有易被天敌捕捉的明显毛色，只有争强好胜者才能在自然界生存下来……不愿轻易接近人类……“

“考虑到纤细的性格倾向，建议准备几处能令它感到安心的场所，耐心用时间一点点拉进距离……在饲养白化个体时，因其对光线敏感，需注意回避紫外线照射……”

土御门回过神来，发现自己在课堂上用手机看起了维基百科的“白猫”词条。白色的猫并非特定品种，给它单独建立词条，日文维基的使用者们本身也够纤细。

早晨把统括理事会下达的工作指令转派给一方通行，给自己安排了作为普通高中生上学的“工作”的土御门一边上课一边进行为时已晚的反省。

派夜行性动物在大白天、还是一大早就出去干活，是不是有点不人道？

在上一个课间，土御门给加入GROUP后首次出战的一方通行打了个电话。但一方通行显然没有听进前辈的忠告，在完成指定工作后拒绝乘车返回，擅自去进行了上司并不希望的加班。

在下一个课间，土御门接到与一方通行执行同一任务的结标淡希打来的电话，结标淡希对同事的工作态度大加批判，土御门只能连连称是。说起来结标淡希也是一位品种猫般骄傲又纤细的大小姐。在GROUP之中，大概只有借用了常盘台理事长之孙外表的阿兹特克系魔法师是唯一犬系，因此土御门会故意派他去向一方通行和结标淡希直接下达指令。

包括一方通行本人在内谁也没想到这场加班进行到了深夜，出勤首日超高强度的工作终于要结束的时候，一方通行又做出了违反上层指示的行动。

由于重点监控的两个人物不约而同前往同一个目的地，度过了一天普通高中生活的土御门也赶到了位于断崖大学的混战现场。得知因忤逆上层一方通行的能力被暂时“保管”，面对人多势众虽无能力但身强体壮的对手们，他能使用的只有不存在的体术和不趁手的枪械，作壁上观的土御门并没有必要的时刻出手相助的打算。

如果一方通行在此受伤，土御门会负责事后回收；如果一方通行在此殒命，那便是他的命数。

九条命也会有用完的一天。

结果事实证明土御门的设想都是毫无意义的空想，学园都市的第一位毫发无伤，在黑暗中摸爬滚打似乎是溶于他血中的天赋，靠着野生动物的直觉和一把手枪便达成了目标，在首战之日胜利出师。

已经没有什么能教他的了。

3

于是土御门得以比较安心地继续享受他的校园生活，在突然接到出差委托时也可以比较安心地前往海外。

直属统括理事长的土御门这次出差并非统括理事长的命令，而是某位统括理事非公开的私人委托。与统括理事会全体所期望的利用混乱激化战争彻底破坏宗教势力不同，这位统括理事期望的是平息混乱回避战争让世界归于和平。

土御门并不是这次行动的主角，他监控的人物之一拥有能够消除任何异能之力的右手，包括引发这场世界级混乱的“C文书“，土御门的任务便是将他带到施展能力的舞台之上。

在亚维农城墙围起的旧市街，与罗马正教派出的“神之右席”尚在鏖战，预想外的第三方势力突然登场。代表学园都市统括理事会的意志的驱动铠甲部队对旧市街发起进攻，突破围墙，镇压暴徒。牵制驱动铠甲部队的过程中，土御门屡次强行使用魔法，不断叠加的副作用让他感觉自己可能要结果在异国他乡的古城。

学园都市制造的HsB-02超音速隐形轰炸机群，此刻也像是一群期待饱餐尸体的黑色乌鸦，盘旋在他的头顶。

凝视着泼墨般洒在晴空中的漆黑轰炸机，土御门惊觉，其中某一架上恐怕装载着亚雷斯塔的另一张王牌。

——那只猫是有主人的，目前只是暂时寄养在自己这里。

4

学园都市的超音速客机仅需1小时即可横贯欧亚大陆，但也无法弥补时差。幸而有浓郁的夜色遮掩，土御门拖着伤痕累累的身体走入GROUP作为秘密基地的公寓，心想近几天都不能回宿舍也不能去上学了。

解锁进入房间，一片漆黑，土御门正要按下玄关墙壁上的总控开关，突然听到了细碎的声响。

那是枪械的保险被拉开的声音。

土御门即刻俯身，掏出自己的枪。

“啧。是你啊。”

自客厅沙发上浮着的一团白色发出了略带失望的声音，放下了指向玄关的枪。

土御门从轮廓认出那是一把学园都市开发的积层塑胶材质轻型手枪，供女性和儿童使用的型号。看来在自尊心和实用性之间，聪明的第一位选择了后者。

“你在用这里啊……抱歉我在下面看没开灯，还以为没人喵。”土御门重新站直，因为牵动了腹部的伤口龇牙咧嘴，“我稍微处理一下就走，可以开灯么？”

在沙发上絮窝的一方通行扯起被子蒙上了头。

得到了默许的土御门开了灯，在玄关的柜子里找到急救箱。

一方通行自被子的一角探出头来，眯着眼睛看土御门忙活。

“你跑到哪里搞成这个德行？”

土御门一边撕开胶布一边回答：“法国，亚维农。”

不出所料一方通行露出惊讶的表情，不过这表情转瞬即逝，他掀开被子站起身，拄着拐杖走到坐在玄关的矮凳上处理伤口的土御门跟前。

苍白冰冷的手搁在了土御门的脖子上，正面咽喉的位置。

土御门微笑透过墨镜看着那双没有什么感情的红眼睛，由于叠加了墨镜的蓝色而变得偏紫。

接触土御门要害的只是肉球，瓜子没有伸出来。

“里面都破破烂烂了啊，你不是有再生能力吗。”

通过触摸掌握了土御门的体内情况，学园都市的第一位说出何不食肉糜的发言。

“LEVEL 0的肉体再生也就是这个程度啦，不过比起这些内伤，”包扎好侧腹部的伤口，土御门卷起了裤脚，露出黑黑黄黄肿得老高的脚踝，“这个才更棘手，恐怕没有两个月都好不了喵。“

这也是他身上唯一一处并非由于使用魔法而造成的伤。

这个长在土御门的身上，看似脚踝但色彩纷呈的物体似乎坏了一方通行的兴致，他皱起了眉头，一脸的嫌恶。大概是弯腰难以维持身体平衡，一方通行放下拐杖，坐在玄关的地面上。

苍白冰冷的手这次握住了土御门的脚踝。

“我在回程的飞机上看到亚维农的作战计划，”土御门轻易透露了学园都市的机密，“PLAN B已经开始实行，但被临时中止变更。”

埋头进行精密作业的一方通行没有回应。

“当时我就在下面，亚维农的旧市街内。”

“哼，我可不知道下面那些乱窜的蝼蚁里都有谁。”

随着一方通行吐出这句话，似乎有什么东西自脚踝的接触部位进入了土御门的身体。带着凉意拂过他的每一根血管，每一簇肌肉，将四肢百骸都梳理得服服帖帖。

5

很多动物都有互相理毛（Allogrooming）的行为，但猫与狗完全不同，狗为狗舔毛示意友好，猫为猫舔毛示意权威。地位高的猫给地位低的猫舔毛，表明我是大哥，你是小弟，今后由我来罩你。

土御门以万全体制回归到GROUP的工作中。

结标淡希和海原光贵发现没有LEADER的GROUP，最近在现场都是一方通行发号施令了。

=END=


End file.
